He Was Leaving
by thegamergirl4ever
Summary: Nagi is leaving and didnt tell Rima. What will happen? Please read and review :D


Soooo I posted this before and someone told me corrections I should make so I did (or at least I think I did, knowing my luck I probably just messed with the stuff that was actually right) Please read and review

Nagi just turned 17 Rima about to turn 17 (They are OOC because I wanted a more romantic story, and now that they are in highs school they have become friends)

Rima standing in from of the high school on the last day with Amu

Rima's POV

He was leaving, that was my brain could process when Amu told me Nagihiko's parents made him go live up in England to see his "sister" perform more often, which meant Nagi was going to be dancing in Europe for who knew how long? (AN: he still hasn't told Amu the truth about him being Nadehiko)

I didn't except that news to affect me the way it did, I felt cold, almost empty. Yes over the years since we had gotten in to high school and are charas had became one with us again we had gotten friendly, even flirted at times but we never told each other the what we felt underneath when we flirted, like the way when he smiled my heart kind of melted. Well at least I didn't. I didn't know if he really ever had felt things for me like I did for him.

Sure I played if off like no big deal, I didn't want Amu to know how much I cared for him. But she must have been able to tell by the way my face fell because she put a hand on my shoulder and told me,

"Rima, you still have time to tell him the truth about everything." I just looked at her. I knew that I could never tell him how I feel and if I tried to explain that to her it would just come out as a sad whimper. So I just turned away from the school and walked away.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; I was too busy going over what happened in my head.

"_He is leaving today and didn't even tell you. He told Amu because he care about her, he obviously doesn't care about you sense he didn't even tell you. How could you let yourself fall for him?" _I had thought to myself.

Soon after those thoughts I bummed into a man.

"Oh sorry Mrs." He said.

"Its fine" I mumbled my reply. I took that interruption from my thoughts as a chance to look where my feet had taken me. _Tokyo International Airport _was the first building I saw. I froze, had my feet taken me here for a reason? Was fate telling me to tell him the truth before he felt? My heart took control of my actions and soon I was running through an airport I just hopped I would get to see him before he left. _Flight 2694 to London is now boarding all people at gate 12._ A voice called out from speakers. _NO! I'm too late! _I thought. I reached gate 12 but there was only one more person in line, there was no way they were going to let me on that plane without a ticket. I dropped to my knees, from sadness and being tired from all the running.

"Nagi, why did you have to leave?" I whispered to myself, I covered my eyes with my hands hoping it would stop me from crying.

"Rima?" A voice said that sounded just like Nagi's but I ignored it; sure I was just my mind playing tricks on me. Nagi was already on that plane.

"Rima, why are you here?" it said again this time closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it made me turn around.

My eyes grew wide. Nagihiko, he was standing in front of me with a worried expression on his face. My heart took control again I sprang from my knees into his arms.

"Rima, what's going on?" he asked sounding confused, but even so he still hugged me back.

"You didn't tell me, how could you not tell me?" I said, I still clung to him.

"I kept trying to but every time I was about it, I just couldn't, if I told you it would all suddenly be real that I was leaving you for a whole year." He explained holding me tighter.

"…A whole year" I said my head being pressed to his chest so it sounded like a whisper, "don't forget me." He pulled me back his hands on my shoulders; he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I could never." He said with a strong voice. Then he slammed his lips to mine. He moved his hands to the sides of my face. He then moved his head to a different angle to kiss me better. I started to kiss back and I put my hands around his neck. I was so happy that he felt the same way, I knew he did, I felt it in the passion of his kiss. But it still couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes as we kissed.

"_This moment is perfect, but why is it happening now? I wouldn't be able to see him for a year. Now that I know he loves me that absents might be too much for me to handle." _I thought.

He must have felt the tears on his hand because he pulled back so he could ask me, "Rima-kio what's wrong?"

We were gasping for air from the kiss and I was still crying when I said.

"You are still leaving. This didn't change anything. I want you here with me, even more now, but this is a great chance for you. And I can't and won't ask you to give that up for me."

He spoke with such softness as if he spoke loud I would just break, "This did change something, and I can now go on this trip knowing that you really love me. I can now go on this trip knowing that I will be coming home to you. And you can know that when I get back, everything will be perfect, and that I love you with all my heart."

These words only made me cry harder. Not because of the fact he is leaving but because I know he has always been mine, and always will be mine.

Then his mother came and said "I'm sorry, I can't get the man to stop from closing the door any longer we have to go now." We nodded to her, understanding that he had to leave me now.

I smiled at him with misty eyes from the tears I had shed and said "Goodbye, I love you Nagihiko-kio."

He kissed me again, just as passionate as the first one but not as long because he had to go. He pulled away and started to walk to the plane, right before he go on he turned to me and said "I love you now Rima-kio and I will love you when I get back." I smiled at him still misty eyed. But I didn't want to cry again. I wanted him to go on that trip knowing I would be alright till he got back.

~1 year later~

I was at the airport; I stood right where I was a year ago when I last saw my beloved Nagihiko. People got off the plane I was stood on my tippy toes I tried to see when he would exit the plane. Then I saw it, a head full of purple hair only my Nagi could have. I ran right to him and jump on him; I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and he grabbed my legs to help support me. Then I kissed him with everything I had, making sure he knew how much I missed him. His lips felt just as soft and right as they did a year ago. When we pulled back for air he smiled and said, "I _still _love you, Rima-kio."


End file.
